


How Not To Write Elven Accents

by IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods



Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elves, Gen, Sarcasm, Terrible Writing Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods/pseuds/IFeedOffRuinedChildhoods
Series: How Not To Write Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	How Not To Write Elven Accents

Fellow humans, human fellas, having trouble writing elven accents for your TDP fanfiction?

Don't worry, I can help you write them perfectly, my pinko-possessing pals!

_Moonshadaw elves shoods spick in near-indecipherable Scottish accents. In nae way shoods readability be a concern._

_Sunfire elves should speak een equally heavy, poorly trahnscribed french ahccents, even when heard frahm a deaf persahn's point of view._

_Skywin' elves shud spake wi' Oirish accents. Be sure ter memorize de phrase "half-human son" in dis accent, cos if Aaravos isn't Callum's da, 'tis inevitably a skywin'._

_Uhthblood elves should spayk weeth ovuhblaown Austruylian accents. Be shooah t' incohporyte the phryse "trees t' meet yah, mate" at some point. Naevah moind thaht the accent was actually a hohrible Scottish one._

_Startouch elves should speak in deep, smooth dulcet tones, with their sexiness being described fairly often. Unless you're not writing Aaravos. Then give them a "mysterious and ethereal" RP British accent._

_Tidebound elves? Who cares about Tide Pod elves anyway?_


End file.
